


Lovebug

by xhorizen



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhorizen/pseuds/xhorizen
Summary: Set before 3x12 - Patrick tries to teach David the POS system for the store. At 8am. On a Sunday morning.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81
Collections: Good Luck Charm





	Lovebug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rose Apothecary group collection! I will say this again - 750 words is a terrible word count and I hope we never vote for something this low ever again! I'm really looking forward to the club jacket though! 
> 
> Title from Jonas Brothers "Lovebug" (it's too on the nose and you'll see why).
> 
> Let me know what you think, I kind of love how it turned out!

Getting _Rose Apothecary_ up and running took more hard work than anything David had ever done in his entire life. He was more than grateful that he’d met Patrick and that Patrick had offered to be his business partner, but there was still a ton to do. He would much rather be laying in bed doing nothing than doing _manual labor_ , but the store was his new found dream and he would do whatever he could do to make it a success.

Including coming in at 8am on a Sunday morning because Patrick wanted to setup the POS system and teach him how to use it before he had something to do later (David knew Patrick told him _what_ he needed to do in the afternoon, but David forgot as soon as the call ended because he was already dreading having to wake up so goddamn early on a weekend). 

David stood at the front counter, head in his hands and eyes closed, hoping maybe he could squeeze in a light snooze before being forced to use his brain. The door opened, however, and he groaned softly, his hopes dashed.

“Good morning to you, too, David.” Patrick’s voice rang bright and David wanted to punch him. Who the hell could be so cheerful so damn early? 

“It’d be a better morning if you brought me coffee to go with your offensive attitude.” David muttered,lifting his head just in time to see Patrick set a coffee cup in front of him. 

“You think I don’t already know it's a good idea to keep you caffeinated when I need you to be useful?” Patrick teased, winking at David in a way that most definitely did not make David’s entire body shiver. 

Fuck. He took a sip from the cup and sighed in spite of himself. Of course it was perfect.

“I am always useful, you know. I just like to be useful at things I like and that I’m good at.” 

Patrick shook his head and laughed. “Give me an hour and I promise you that you’ll be able to add this to the list of things you’re good at.” 

The flip of David’s stomach had everything to do with the coffee on an empty stomach and nothing at all to do with the possible implications of Patrick’s words.

\--

An hour and a half later, David was no better off than he had started off. “This was supposed to get easier the longer we did it, Patrick, not harder!” 

It took David a second to realize what he had said, but by the time he did, he looked up at Patrick and saw that _fucking smirk_ across his face and instantly David’s face grew hot. “I fucking hate you.” David mumbled and Patrick let out a full belly laugh.

“Okay, David.” 

David was _seriously_ going to punch him.

\--

David noticed the bug on Patrick’s hand at the exact same time that Patrick himself did. 

Ew!” David raised his hand to slap it off of him, but Patrick reached up with his other hand and placed it on David’s arm, stopping him. 

“No, David, it’s okay. It’s a ladybug. It’s a good luck charm.”

“I’m sorry, it’s a what?” David looked disgusted. 

“A good luck charm!” Patrick insisted. David gave him the blankest look he could muster and Patrick laughed. “You know, like a lucky rabbit's foot or a horseshoe. It depends on the culture, but they’re items or ideas that are said can bring a person luck.” 

“That sounds fucking ridiculous.” David sneered, though he knew he could use some luck and what harm could going and finding a rabbit’s foot do? Surely it wasn’t like it was a real one, right?

“It can be.” Patrick smiled shyly at David before ducking his head to look at the counter. “In the Chinese culture, though, it’s been said that if two people see a ladybug at the same time, they’ll fall in love.” 

David stared at him for a minute, unable to say anything for fear of his excitement betraying him. When he got control of his racing thoughts, he let the corners of his mouth lift slightly. “Oh. That’s really nice.” 

Patrick lifted his head, a brief flash of hope going over his face before being replaced with his signature smirk. “Nice, huh? Not fucking ridiculous?” 

David laughed. “No, still fucking ridiculous. But so are a lot of things I believe in, so maybe this will just join the others.”


End file.
